supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of games Played by the Spotlow-Garbiel Family
Please note that most of these are Virtual Console in the 2030s. Game Boy Color Dragon Warrior 1 and 2: Rated E:Mild Animated Violence Pokemon Gold Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Dragon Warrior 3 :Rated T: Mild Violence, Suggestive Themes Pokemon Pinball Pokemon Crystal Super Mario Land: Not Rated Pokemon Yellow Tom and Jerry: Mouse Attacks! Wario Land: Rated Kids to Adults Pokemon Silver The Legend of Zelda: Orcale of Ages and Orcale of Seasons A Bug's Life The Simpsons: Night of the Living Treehouse of Horror Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Pokémon Red Pokémon Blue Pokémon Yellow Pokémon Trading Card Game Army Men Bionic Commando Bubble Bobble Casltevania Legends and The Adventure Crystalis Deja Vu 1 and 2 Darkwing Duck Toy Story 2 Donkey Kong Dragon's Lair Driver Duke Nekum F-1 Race Frogger Game & Watch Gallery 3 Tom and Jerry: Mouse Hunt Ghosts and Goblins Kirby's Dream Land Kirby's Tilt and Tumble Looney Tunes: Crazy Carrot Mario Golf and Tennis Mega Man 2,3,4 and 5 Mega Man Xtreme Metal Gear Solid Tom and Jerry in House Trap Metroid 2 Pitfall 2 Spy vs Spy Game Boy Advance Pinky and the Brain: The Master Plan Harvest Moon: Rated E:Use of Alcohol Pokemon Emerald Ozzy and Drix Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Sacred Cards Beyblade V Force: Ultimate Blader Jam Tom and Jerry: Infurnal Escape Advance Wars: Rated E:Mild Violence Fire Emblem:Rated E Sonic Advance Pokemon Sapphire Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters Kingdom Hearts: PEGI:3 Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler Sonic Advance 2 Pokemon Ruby Pokemon Sapphire Sonic Advance 3 Pokemon Emerald Yu-Gi-Oh!: Reshef of Destruction Mario and Luigi:Superstar Saga,PEGI:3 Yoshi's Island:Rated E Pokemon FireRed The Simpsons: Road Rage WarioWare Inc.:Rated 3 by PEGI Pokemon LeafGreen LEGO Star Wars Tom and Jerry in The Magic Ring Cartoon Network Speedway Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Jawbreakers! Nintendo DS Diddy Kong Racing DS (2007): Rated E for Everyone Animal Crossing: Wild World Dragon Quest IX Pokémon Trozei Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour Final Fantasy Nintendogs: Dalmatian and Friends New Super Mario Bros NickToons: Attack of the Toybots Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Pokemon Diamond The Simpsons Game Pokemon Pearl Pokemon Platinum Tom and Jerry Tales Pokemon White Pokemon Black Super Scribblenauts Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Zelda: Spirit Tracks Pokemon Black 2 Pokemon White 2 Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Scam of the Century Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Yoshi's Island DS Bubble Bobble Double Shot Bubble Bobble Revolution New Zealand Story Revolution Nintendo 64 Banjo-Kazooie (1998): Rated E for Everyone. Conker's Bad Fur Day Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry Pokemon Stadium Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 Super Mario 64 Chameleon Twist Chameleon Twist 2 Pokemon Stadium 2 BattleTanx Taz Express BattleTanx: Global Assault Nightmare Creatures Super Smash Bros Tigger's Honey Hunt Superman 64 Jet Force Gemini Tony Hawk's Pro Skater Spider-Man Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 South Park Diddy Kong Racing Yoshi's Story The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Banjo-Tooie Gamecube Super Mario Sunshine Mario Kart: Double Dash!! The Simpsons: Road Rage Nickelodeon Party Blast Pokemon Colosseum Beyblade V Force Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Monster House ATV Quad Power Racing 2 Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Call of Duty Finest Hour Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Falsebound Kingdom Animaniacs Great Edgar Hunt Xbox Original Thrillville: Rated E10 Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Pac Man World 2 Xiaolin Showdown Zathura Shadow the Hedgehog Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Twinsanity LEGO Star Wars: The Original Trilogy Marvel:Ultimate Alliance Call of Duty:Big Red One Grand Theft Auto:Vice City Conker: Live and Reloaded Playstation Punky Skunk (1998): Rated E for everyone. Crash Bandicoot 2 Animaniacs Ten Pin Alley Crash Bandicoot: Warped Final Fantasy IX,Tactis,VII,and VIII Independence Day Monkey Hero Yu-Gi-Oh!: Forbidden Memories NBA Shootout 98 The Simpsons Wrestling NFL Gameday 99 Pandemonium PaRappa the Rapper Muppet Race Mania Resident Evil 2 Spyro the Dragon Tekken Threads of Fate Grand Theft Auto 1,London 1969 and 1961 Army Men:Air Attack 1 and 2 Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Crash Team Racing Critical Depth NFL 04 Namco Vol 1 Nascar Rumble SpiderMan (2000) Spider Man 2 Tommorow Never Dies Arthur! Ready to Race Playstation 2 Thrillville:Rated E10 Thrillville Off the Rails: Rated E10 ATV Quad Power Racing 2 Super Bust-a-Move (2000): Rated E for everyone Monster House ATV Offroad Fury 2 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Killzone Max Payne Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Duelists of the Roses Need for Speed: Most Wanted The Italian Job Singstar Pop Grand Theft Auto 3 MTV: Celebrity Deathmatch Ed, Edd n' Eddy: The Mis-Edventures Cartoon Network Racing Playstation 3 LEGO Batman 2 Resident Evil 6 Dead or Alive 5 All of the Call of Duty series Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Angry Birds Trilogy Call of Duty 3 Grand Theft Auto 4 PSP Thrillville:Rated E10 ThrillVille Off the Rails: Rated E10 LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Xiaolin Showdown LocoRoco 2: Rated E Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Grand Theft Auto Libetry City and Vice City Namco Museum Shrek: Smash n' Crash Racing PC Thrillville Off the Rails: Rated E10 Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Joey the Passion Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Kaiba the Revenge Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny LEGO Batman 2:Rated E10 Left 4 Dead 2 Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park Pinky and the Brain: World Conquest Avatar: The Last Airbender Back to the Future Doctor Who League of Legends Need for Speed series Sonic Adventure Animaniacs: Splat Ball (Jewel Case) Sonic Generations Pinky and the Brain - Crazy Paint Back to the Drawing Board Interactive Coloring Book Sonic Heroes Animaniacs Game Pack The Sims series Spore Rolie Polie Olie: The Search for Spot RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker Call of Duty Call of Duty:Black Ops Grand Theft Auto 2 Nightmare Ned Sega Dreamcast Sonic Adventures Sonic Adventures 2 Crazy Taxi NFL 2K2 Sega Genesis Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine Tom and Jerry: Frantic Antics Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Sonic and Knuckles Ren and Stimpy: Stimpy's Invention Animaniacs Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Aladdin Toy Story Xbox 360 Thrillville Off the Rails: Rated E10 Call of Duty 2 Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty:Black Ops Call of Duty:MW3 Angry Birds Trilogy Saw: The Video Game Kinectimals Wii U Thrillville Off the Rails: Rated E10 Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL Mario Party 9 Fourtne Street Mario and Sonic: London 2012 New Super Mario Bros. U Nintendo Land Ivy the Kiwi? Pikmin 3 Super Smash Bros for the Wii U Ninjabread Man The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Sega Saturn Sonic 3D Blast 3D Baseball BattleSport Galactic Attack Battle Monsters Sonic R Herc's Adventures Blazing Dragons Sonic Jam Blast Chamber Ristar Virtual Boy Nester's Funky Bowling Virtual League Baseball 3D Tetris Jack Bros. Galactic Paintball Red Alarm Bomberman: Panic Bomber Mario Clash Teleroboxer Vertical Force Flashboy Virtual Boy Wario Land Waterworld Mario's Tennis Golf Where are the games? 2012 2032 Category:Lists Category:List of Items Category:List of Electronics